Christmas Imitations
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: Written for the Secret Santa Challenge. Adam and Jeff spend unexpected time together after a show only to find themselves in quite the peculiar predicament. Christmas is drawing near but can the guys find peace in their time of struggle?


AN: I guess I should tell you all that if you've never read anything by me then that's probably a blessing. Just kidding. :D In all seriousness, my readers all know that no matter what I do the fanfiction term "one shot" never seems to register to my brain. Therefore, my one shots usually end up as short stories. That being said, I'm really sorry about the long prompt but this particular pairing seemed to call for it. Knowing their real life history, my muses wouldn't allow me to type a cute Christmas fic so instead you got a long ass "Christmas" fic that's totally...I don't quite know. Hope you enjoy it. This was my first attempt at this pairing and while I've used both men in several fics, I usually ship Adam with Randy and Jeff with Hunter. Merry Christmas!

**Warnings: Hints at incest**

**Pairing: Edge/Jeff Hardy, implied Matticho**

**~*~*~**

**Christmas Imitations**

**~**~**~**

_For redsandman99 and .NeonNero._

**~*~*~**

Jeff was tired as hell but nothing could spoil his good mood. He hated that they had to work so close to Christmas but he didn't care. Even though he would be spending Christmas alone, he would at least get to spend it at home. It was thanks to McMahon scheduling the last Smackdown taping for Charlotte that he would even be able to spend a night or two at home. After that it would be back on the road for a special 3 hour New Year's Day Raw special. Since Jeff was in the main event, he was one of the last people to leave a lot of nights and tonight would be no different. Matt was already home with his new "friend" Chris nursing an old injury which meant Jeff would have the house to his self.

Jeff waved to the crowd for a final time before disappearing behind the curtain. He waved off handedly to a few of the workers then dashed inside. As he suspected the room was empty except for one small bag sitting in a corner. Jeff frowned. _I wonder who's still here… _Jeff wandered towards the bag thinking that maybe someone had left it by mistake.

"It's mine," a voice mumbled. "I'll get it when I leave." Jeff quickly spun around and saw Adam sitting on a bench, his head resting against the steel lockers. His expression was unreadable but Jeff figured something had to be wrong. Adam wasn't teasing him about his fight with Punk nor was he wearing his usual arrogant smirk. Adam was not being Adam which had Jeff a little concerned. He sighed.

"Are you feeling okay Adam?"

"What's it to you Rainbow?" he grumbled, though it didn't come out right – at least to Jeff. It lacked Adam's unique bite to his insults which meant Jeff was right. Something _was_ bothering Adam, but it wasn't like he cared. Not really. Adam wasn't exactly the friendliest of people these days and hadn't been since the fight he had with Matt a few years ago. Adam and Matty were best friends but all that changed when Adam took Matt's girl from him. They had a really big blow up about it. In fact, things got so out of hand that it spilled out on screen creating one of the most uncomfortable working environments since Shawn and Bret. Of course, Amy wasn't exactly the type to stay committed long so Adam ended up suffering through a nasty breakup from her just months later. He tried to apologize to Matt after the fact but Matt wasn't hearing it. These days, Matt would work with Adam if asked but beyond working his relationship with Adam remained strained. As for Jeff, he was never really in the middle of it because it just wasn't his thing to get involved. Besides, he was in a committed relationship with Shannon during that time until Shannon left wrestling to pursue other things. They were still friends to this day but no longer in a relationship.

Jeff sauntered over to Adam taking a seat down next to him. It was quiet except for the sound of water dripping from the showers feet away from them. You could hear muffled voices outside the door as people said goodbye to their friends wishing them happy holidays and so forth. Jeff waited for Adam to say something but when he didn't he placed hand on his knee giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know you and I aren't exactly friends, but if it means anything to you, I hope you have a merry Christmas."

"Why do you care?" Adam asked suddenly. His sudden snappiness caught Jeff off guard and he quickly moved his hand away.

"I…I'm sorry. Sheesh. Just thought you could use a little Christmas cheer."

"You know Jeff, I never figured you to be the type to get into the Christmassy acts if ya know what I mean," Adam mused.

Jeff quirked his brow. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Adam cut his eyes at Jeff, a familiar smirk warming his face. "Well…you know. You're not exactly normal Jeff…well, normal in the sense that you're not like your brother."

"Am I supposed to be?" He was starting to get angry and it didn't help that Adam's thousand watt grin and his sparkling green eyes were gleaming back at him, tempting him for a fight.

"Well, I don't know. I just figured…well never mind. Matt's the good one of the two of you so I figured he'd be the more Christmassy guy while you're probably more of a New Year's person. You know, considering some of your habits and all," he smirked.

Jeff was shaking with fury right now and it was all he could do not to wipe that stupid smirk off Adam's face. Problem is he didn't really want to…not really. Snarky Adam was much better than creepy, sad Adam or irritable, angry Adam. Jeff let a wry smile creep up on his face. "You're right. I am more of a New Year's guy, but not because of habits that I kicked a long time ago."

"Naa…that's not what I hear little Hardy boy," Adam teased. "I hear you still turn up the bottle every now and then."

"Your sources are wrong."

"I don't think so," he grinned.

"Yeah whatever man. You're just trying to pick a fight with me but it ain't gonna work," he smirked. "I'm nothing like my brother and this little act…it's not gonna work on me. Now tell me what's got you all creepy and silent. I can't stand your annoying voice but silent, sad Adam is just plain creepy."

"Hmph. Like I'd tell you," he scoffed. "You got enough problems."

"I got problems?" he asked indignantly. "What the hell makes you think you know anything about me?"

Adam scoffed again. "Oh don't play with me Jeffrey. Unlike your Matty, I actually pay attention to you. I've seen you in the bars a few times at different hotels downing shots when you figured others were asleep. My guess is that you can't stand to see Matt with his new lover—

"Shut it Adam!" Jeff snapped. "You don't know shit about me!"

"I know you still drink," he shot back. "And if you don't stop going through a bottle every other night, you're gonna kill yourself doing one of your crazy ass stunts. It's not safe."

"Whatever man," Jeff mumbled. "I don't need a lecture, especially from _you_."

Adam shook his head. "Yeah well, not trying to be my usual annoying self but I'd like to think you _need_ to hear what I have to say. After all, I do know what it's like to watch the one you love, love somebody else."

"Just what are you getting at?" Jeff asked defiantly.

"_Oh please_," Adam sang. "I've seen the way you look at Matt but don't you worry; I look at him that way too. Problem is he's your _brother_ and _my_ ex best friend. The way I see it neither one of us has a chance in hell so we might as well get over it."

"I…I can't believe you went there!" Jeff stammered. "I'm not in love with Matt!"

"Uh…right," he replied casually. "And I suppose you being rejected for a kiss by your own brother-

Jeff swung fast, landing a hard right to Adam's jaw. Before he could think to do anything else, Adam was on top of him attempting to grab Jeff's arms. "Stop! Fuck Jeff stop it!"

"How the hell did you find out?" he screamed. Jeff shoved hard against Adam but Adam managed to grab one of his arms pinning to his side. Jeff used the moment curling his fingers in Adam's hair pulling hard at the root.

"Ahhhh fuck!" he screamed. He let go of Jeff in time enough to feel him land another one to his jaw. Jeff scrambled a top of Adam, his anger filling him with a newfound strength he didn't think he had. Jeff swung hard but Adam was ready this time. Jeff's fist landed with the hard steel of one of the lockers and he cried out in pain. Adam took the opportunity to scramble to his feet leaving Jeff on the floor cradling his fist with tears in his eyes. "You see?" Adam snapped. "That's what you get for being such a fucking baby! Your brother's in love with Chris so you might as well get used to seeing them together. You will never, _ever_ have him to yourself because he's your brother for fuck's sake!"

"Shut up!" Jeff cried.

"Or what Jeff?" Adam sang. "You're gonna hit me again? Gonna beat me to a bloody pulp as you imagine my face as Chris'? It's not going to help Jeff so just get over it already."

Jeff scrambled to his feet, still cradling that hurt hand. "Fuck you Adam," he spat. "Fuck you! Fuck Matt! Fuck Chris! Fuck all of you!" he screamed.

"Looks to me like you're the one with the problems. You asked me before what was wrong with me. My answer is that I'm stuck in the Americas for Christmas when I'd much rather be with my family. At least if I was there, I wouldn't feel so alone, but you…you're bitching and whining about your brother's lover. You're being so fucking selfish! While you may not get to be his romp under the sheets at least you get to see him for Christmas. I don't get to see him, let alone speak with him or my fucking family so suck it up and get over it Nero. Appreciate the merry Christmas you have because it could be worse. At least you get to have one at all."

Jeff was silent for a moment thinking long and hard about Adam's words. He never knew Adam to be the really compassionate type. The only side of Adam he knew was the cocky bastard that worked his magic in the ring each week and the annoying one who usually teased him about his hair. The Adam standing before him however, was completely different. He'd never seen Adam like this, let alone with tears in his eyes. And then it finally hit him. Adam was lonely. Tomorrow night would mark Adam's third straight Christmas Eve without his family and what's worse is that he had no Amy, Chris, or Jay. Jeff sighed. Adam was right. Whether he liked it or not, Adam was right and it was high time he let things go…at least for the moment anyway. Chris would never be good enough for Matt but for the time being he was willing to do right for the holidays.

"Hey Adam?"

"What Nero?" he snapped.

"Hey…don't…I don't wanna fight anymore."

Jeff scrambled to his feet but slipped falling back to the floor. At some point during his fight with Adam, a bottle of lotion fell out of his bag spilling onto the floor. "Ahh…shit…" Adam snorted trying his best to fight off the laugh but it didn't work. Jeff looked so funny with his arms flailing that he just lost it. "Man…shut up," Jeff winced. "That really hurt." He'd landed on his back, the back of his head hitting the floor.

"Oh alright," he snorted. "I'll help you up." Jeff took Adam's outstretched hands but instead of pulling himself up, he pulled Adam down on top of him. "Ahh Nero! What the hell was that for?"

Jeff grinned up at the irate face of Adam irritating him even more. "I guess this is my way of paying you back for laughing at me."

"Oh gee thanks."

"And…my way of apologizing to you. You're right. Maybe I am being a bit selfish but I can't help it. If you care about Matty as much as me then you understand how I feel. I want my brother all to myself and it's going to take some time for me to get over him." Adam listened to his words all the while staring into his eyes. Green. They were a perfect green color that Adam failed to notice before. Maybe it was because he was always attracted to the shy, quiet Matt rather than the flamboyant one here but there was no denying that Jeff wasn't a looker himself. "What are you staring at blondie?" Jeff asked with a smirk. "You see something you like?"

"As a matter of fact I do," he challenged.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jeff shot back. "When I see things I like, I take them."

"Well in that case…" Adam pressed his lips to Jeff's in a crushing kiss taking the younger Hardy brother off guard. He suspected Jeff was just teasing him before until Jeff started fighting back, shoving his tongue in his mouth in a fight for dominance. Not to be outdone, Adam cupped Jeff's face, squeezing hard as he shoved his tongue down his throat. Jeff groaned, his hands roaming Adam's back touching bare skin. Adam shuddered. "Nero…" Jeff wrapped his legs around Adam thrusting his hips forward, driving the blonde insane. Jeff began sucking on his neck, increasing Adam's need for relief even more. "Fuck…fuck…Nero stop," he panted. "I'm getting hard."

"I know," he breathed. "Me too."

"What are we…what are we doing?" he asked even though he already had a general idea. Even as the question escaped him, he was already grinding hard against Jeff, the smaller man's legs wrapped tightly around him.

"I…I don't know but…" Adam captured his lips again, realizing that he no longer cared. If anything he could at least pretend it was Matt which wouldn't be too hard to do if he just closed his eyes. Unbeknownst to him Jeff had the same thing running through his head. The younger Hardy shoved Adam away just enough to reverse the roles.

"Gotta get these tights off," he panted. He hurriedly helped Adam out of his tights, ignoring the small whimpers escaping him. His nails were scraping skin off of Adam but the accidental gesture only aroused Adam even more. Jeff quickly pressed their lips together as Adam frantically fought to tear Jeff's shirt off. He cupped Jeff's rear squeezing it hard before flipping them over again.

"Let's see how you taste Christmas boy," Adam teased. He covered Jeff's exposed cock eliciting a sweet cry he only wished was Matt's. He watched as the younger Hardy brother's eyes rolled back in ecstasy, his smaller hips thrusting deep into his cavern for more.

"Fuck…Adam Adam…so good…" Jeff grabbed a handful of Adam's golden strands gripping it tightly in an attempt to control himself. "Fuck Adam…faster…please…I need to cum…" He pulled his hair tighter almost taking some of his hair with him. Adam's scalp hurt like hell but it was such the turn on. He moaned onto Jeff's cock sending chills through him. Jeff threw his head back and cummed hard into Adam's mouth. Adam was so ready to fuck Jeff that he forgot to prepare him. He positioned his dick at his entrance and just slammed into him.

"Oh fuck Hardy…so fucking tight!" Jeff screamed in agony from the pain but it was almost welcomed. Warm tears streamed down his face as Adam pounded him into the floor. He pulled his hair drawing those whimpers he'd grown to love in just a short period of time and before he knew it, he was welcoming Adam's thrusts.

"More," he screamed. "Fuck me harder! I need it."

"With pleasure." Adam gripped Jeff's hips tighter for support and slammed into him deeper, the pleasure of his tight heat bringing images of Matt to his brain. "Matty…Matty…"

"I love you," Jeff whispered before Adam slammed into him for the final time hitting his prostate hard.

"Fuck!" they both screamed, Jeff's sharp nails digging deep in Adam's back as he filled him up with his cum. Spent they both just collapsed, too tired to move from where they lay. Adam was a little more than content until he realized Jeff was not Matt. He raised his head meeting the younger Hardy brother's eyes and while he found him so very attractive he still couldn't help but wish it was Matt. "Jeff…"

"I tried but I just can't Adam," he answered softly. "I still want what I want."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So no hard feelings? I like you and all…well…I kinda like you and all but, it would never work."

Adam grinned. "No hard feelings. I'll think of this as an early Christmas present. I couldn't have Matt but you'll always be the next best thing."

"Thanks," he smiled. "I appreciate that."

"So…"

"So…let's get a shower and go home. We have a little more than a day until Christmas. I'd rather not celebrate the rest of it on the floor of a sweaty old locker room."

"Oh well…I'm just gonna hang out-

"At our place for the rest of the week and before you start protesting, Matt's with Chris but he'll probably drop in on Christmas Day. Who knows? Maybe that thing they call 'Christmas Magic' will happen resulting in Matt forgiving you for all those..._things_."

"I doubt it, but whatever. Not gonna turn down a room at the Hardy Inn," he grinned.

"Good now get off of me."

"Alright and uh…thanks Jeff. In case you didn't know, it'll be the first Christmas in three years that I haven't had to spend it alone. So thanks again."

"Merry Christmas Adam," he grinned.

Adam shrugged his shoulders before pressing their lips together again. "Merry Christmas Nero."

* * *

_AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it! This was written for the Secret Santa Challenge 2009 prompt. Merry Christmas from Adam muse, Jeff muse, and me! :D_


End file.
